First and Last Night on the Job (FNAF) (XXX)
by RyanM103
Summary: WARNING (CONTAINS YAOI, RAPE, NECROPHILIA, GROUP SEX, MIND BREAK). An Adult FNAF Fanfic


Mike Schmidt was a 19 year old college student that was desperate to pay off some of his loans, but with no prior work experience and a lackluster job market, the only job he could find was to be a security guard working the overnight shift for a local pizza place called "Fazbear Entertainment." The job seemed simple enough. Simply sit in the office, monitor the security cameras and keep track of everything. After all, who would possibly want to steal anything from this place? Everything looked like useless shit. It was no wonder the previous security guard ended up quitting. The place was filthy, gross, and just plain creepy, but a job is a job thought Mike. They asked him to arrive an hour early before his first shift so that he could get the right sized uniform and get the rundown on everything.

So, after a day studying for his anatomy & physiology course final and spending time with Nadia, his lovely girlfriend, for the majority of the day, he arrived at Fazbear Entertainment at just shy of 10:30pm. He was greeted warmly by his new supervisor, Lary Dubois, a large, and overall unimpressive fellow. Probably one of the most bland middle-aged white men in the world. Lary seemed calm and collected while he gave Mike a brief walk through of the family-oriented restaurant. The place seemed normal, (as normal as a place with mechanically operated anthropomorphic mascots in nearly every room can be, that is).

The time for Mike to begin his shift was almost at hand, but before the time came, Lary had Mike go try on the large security guard uniform first, although it seemed a little like he was joking and not actually expecting it to fit. After all, Mike had an unusually small and feminine build, and only weighed only 118 ibs. Along with his meager 5' 1" height and the extremely feminine and petite physique of his, in fact, If not for the absence of breasts, one could easily mistake him for a member of the fairer sex. It really was amazing that the place not only considered him for the job, but even chose him, too!

After a considerable amount of time spent trying different ways of wearing the uniform, Mike had finally found an outfit that fits. An X-Small, but for some reason that didn't seem to matter with this security guard position, oddly enough.

"It's just about time for you to start ya first shift, Mikey. Good luck!" Said Lary as he casually left Mike alone and in charge of the safety and well-being of Fazbear Entertainment...

"Thanks, Lary." Mike responded without any sort of enthusiasm. Now It was time to get to work, and that worked entailed... Looking at security cameras for six straight hours and making sure nothing went awry. Mike sat down and surfed through each camera's feed until 2am came around. "This is fucking boring... I wonder what Nadia's doing right now?" Said Mike, as if forgetting that he was the only person in that desolate restaurant. Thinking that nothing was going to happen, he took at his phone and called Nadia. The phone rang and rang, but no answer. "Hm. She must be sleeping." He mumbled.

As he put his phone back in his pocket, he started hearing rushing footsteps barreling down the hall towards him. "What the fuck is that?!" Mike screamed as he leapt toward the door override switch in an attempt to seal off whatever was coming toward him. However a hook and a metal hand intercepted him and threw him onto the floor. "What the fuck are you?!" Screamed Mike as he scurried up against a wall behind him.

It was one of the animatronics gone haywire: Foxy from Pirate's Cove. However this didn't look to be the same Foxy from the Pirate's Cove Mike saw during his orientation. This looked like an older model of Foxy. Mike's eyes scanned the mechanical monstrosity from head to toe as it did the same of him. His focus was soon affixed on the openings for the joints, as he could spot dried blood and human muscle tissue grinded and interwoven through the gears and servos in the dim lighting of the security office. For the first time, it seemed that there was some credibility to the swirling rumor that said that a lot of the previous security guards were forcibly stuffed into the various animatronics. However, a rather different punishment was about to be bestowed onto Mike.

Foxy forcibly removed what looked like a metal plating that served as animatronic's groin to reveal a decaying, but fully-functional and erect human penis. Measuring in at 11.3" long, it was certainly impressive. But this mattered not, as James was straight and most certainly not a necrophilic. However, this made little difference to Foxy as he seemed to act extremely animalistic and viciously ripped Mike's clothes off of his body in a single motion, pinned him onto the floor with his face pushed against the grime-laden checkered ceramic floor tile, and his and pulling up Mike's soft, Feminine, smooth and perfectly shaped apple-bottom up in the air. Foxy then made no attempts at subtlety and viciously impaled his massive unlubed cock into Mike's pretty pink anus. As Foxy's member rigidly jerked back and forth, Mike could feel the impression of each and every curve, groove and divet that existed along the length of that enormous cock as it continued to stretch his ass wide open causing James' to scream in agony. Foxy's sprinting mechanism turned on, causing him to viciously thrust in and out of James' at a rate of about 200 times per minute until Foxy began reaching his limit. The ridiculous speed and force that Foxy was thrusting with caused his thick semen to shoot far inside Mike's stomach.

Mike was beyond relieved that it was over. Unfortunately, it was the farthest thing from being over. He laid on the ground until he heard the clanking sound of Foxy's feet walk out of the room. After which, he slowly peered up. But what was now in front of him was more terrifying than anything he could have possibly imagined. There they stood looming over him. Not just Foxy, but now Bonnie and Freddy, top. Each of them sporting phallic remains of some of the purportedly missing security guards, and all of which were at least 10"+ in length. Mike was horrified as all three of them bore down on him.

Freddy grabbed and lifted Mike into the air, with Foxy's semen pouring out of Mike's ass as he did so. Without hesitation Freddy impaled Mike's asshole thrusting with inhuman ferocity before a sudden hesitation and a feeling of pulsing meat in Mike's feminine butt. He felt a hot, almost burning goo launch up inside of him.


End file.
